


put aside fear for courage

by SearchingforSerendipity



Category: Star Trek, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Friendship, everyone is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity
Summary: "Beam me up, Scotty. And this time no detours, alright? The Stationmaster of the Crossings  is still sending me angry messages about that thing with the Horta."Or: These are the adventures of the Starship Enterprise and her motley crew of wizards.





	

  
00 — "Dammit Jim, would it kill you to put up a shield spell for once in your life? I'm a _wizard_ , not a miracle worker!"

  
01—That wasn't exactly true, technically speaking; luckily for Jim, since he would have been dead a dozen times over.

 _Technically speaking_ , Bones outranked everyone, including his Captain, and his Captain's injuries, and, generally, the structure of the universe as it was. 

This wasn't an advantage he made much use of, since didn't know about it. _Of course_ he didn't know about it; he was an abdal, and the knowledge itself would kill him, but occasionally it became relevant on away missions, when the newly discovered civilizations sometimes had curious approaches to abdals. Anything from worship to terror, with a healthy dose of adoration in between, and Jim had to filter all of it to make sure Bones didn't notice.

Let it be said that James T. Kirk was nothing if not good at being distracting. And even if his original plans to nudge Bones away from deadly confrontations with his own nature didn't work most of the time, by then they were usually being shot at/arrested/ threatened for unrelated reasons, and that was a good enough distraction for him.

  
02 — Amanda Rodriguez Grayson met Sarek of Vulcan on a hot day in San Francisco, four hours before they managed to talk the tectonic plates out of an earthquake that would have decimated the West Coast. Sarek was there because he had been called as an expert by the Powers that Be, on account of having dealt with similar situations with Vulcan's recalcitrant geological core. Amanda was there because her trip to California proved to follow the typical path of a wizard’s holidays, and because her grasp over the Speech was reputed to be the best in a radio of three solar systems. 

It wasn't exactly love at first errantry, but they got there, eventually; and by the time Spock took the Oath his parents were Vulcan's utmost Seniors. 

  
03— "Honey, you've got to bring that boy-toy of yours for a visit," Great-Grandma Mela told her, the next time she saw her after the almost-catastrophe with the avoided earthquake. "I've got some Hershley Kisses, you bring the wine. We'll make a party out of it!"

"You just want to get Sarek drunk to interrogate him," Amanda said wryly.

Great-Grandma Mela shrugged philosophically. "Can't a woman worry about her great-grandkid's love life?" 

She leaned closer, lined face breaking out into a grin. "But first, tell me. Are the rumors about Vulcans true? 'Cause I've met some hunks in my time, but in my experience touch telepathy trumps everything, and I do mean _everything_ , Amanda dear."

  
04— Tarsus IV was Jim's Ordeal. He didn't talk about it. He did not think about it. But sometimes he sat in the Captain's chair long after his shift was over, looking out at the thrumming beauty of space, the shadows and the stars the ship constantly outran.

In those moments he didn't speak much, only repeated the Oath to himself: _In Life's name and for Life's sake--_ , again and again, like a prayer. It was as close to peace as someone like him could get.

  
05—Nobody knew what Sulu's Ordeal was, but everyone agreed that anyone who loved flowers so much and could fence so well had to be a pain in the Lone Power's behind.

  
06 —Rumor had it that Uhura had once corrected the Bright One''s pronunciation in the Speech.

  
07— Rumor had it that Uhura _was_ the Bright One's avatar. She neither confirmed nor denied, and so the legends grew.

To be fair, they were all true.

  
08—"Did you know the Speech was invented in Russia, Captain?"

  
09 — The question wasn't whether the Enterprise was sentient. The question was how long it would take until she started talking to them. It was a common topic of discussion during game night. Jim gave it one year into the mission. Bones gave it five months. Scotty, who knew the truth, grinned and said their lovely lady was marvelous as she was, and would do things at her own pace.

The Enterprise sent him a laughing thought and helped him cheat at poker.

  
10— "Beam me up, Scotty. And this time no detours, alright? The Stationmaster of the Crossings is still sending me angry messages about that thing with the Horta."

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Its Continuing Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241546) by [Chanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter)




End file.
